


The Last Night

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: Blue Moon 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel celebrate their honeymoon together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that bridges the gap between my MPREG fics "A Deal with an Angel" and "Fill Up My Cup" so is kinda like a missing scene in the 'verse.

Dean watched the sunset painting the sky a hazy red-orange-yellow-lilac, reflecting from the waves of the sea that surrounded them, a smile curving his lips as he leant upon the white balcony. Warm Caribbean breezes flowed across his skin and the scent of ozone and the sea was fragrant in the air. Palm trees swayed in the breeze nearby, offering a counterpoint to the ceaseless motion of the nearby sea. He sighed, never feeling happier than he was at that point in time.

He wondered when Castiel was going to join him, carrying the promised beer, so they could settle and watch the sunset together, as they'd been wont to do this balmy week. It had been almost a fortnight since they were officially married, since Castiel had had the twins, Dinah and Elijah and a week since they'd started their resultant honeymoon, free of the trappings of their normal life for a while. Dean had taken some convincing to even come to Puerto Rico; not because he didn't want to, but because he thought he'd be needed in the fight at home. Just because they were married, didn't mean the Apocalypse had stopped.

It had taken the combined persuasive powers of Sam, Bobby, Elisha and Castiel to even leave and now he was glad they'd talked him into it. Of course, he knew he needed the time off, needed to celebrate his marriage to Castiel with a honeymoon, like other newly married couples indulged in after the ceremony. He hadn't expected to either get married nor go on the resultant honeymoon., but was glad he had, glad it was Castiel he was married to. This last week had been one of the consistently best of his life, filled with relaxation like he'd never known before and the gentle presence of Castiel pervading everything. Dean couldn't remember knowing such peace, days filled with seeing the sights of the island, nights filled with gentle love-making.

He turned when Castiel finally joined him, handing him his beer before leaning against the balcony beside Dean, eyes squinting into the sunset, lips pushed out into a thoughtful pout. Dean watched him, nudged him with his shoulder gently, before leaning in to claim a kiss from the angel's soft mouth. Castiel was smiling slightly when Dean finally pulled away, eyes tender and a soft liquid blue in the borrowed light from the sunset. The hunter cupped Castiel's cheek gently, smiling when the light caught on his own wedding band, glinting against his skin and Castiel's cheek.

His hand slid from the angel's face, around to the back of his neck, fingers playing with his dark hair as Dean rested his forehead against his lover's and sighed. Castiel slid his hands around Dean's hips, long fingers bracketing the hunter's hips and stroking against bared scraps of skin when the breeze grew strong enough to lift the hunter's light shirt. Contentment radiated from the angel's body, transmitted to Dean and permeating every fiber of his body until he leant in and claimed a lingering kiss once more.

"I can't believe our honeymoon is almost over," the hunter finally said, drawing away long enough to take a pull at his beer. "We head back tomorrow."

"I know. Time's flown by," Castiel agreed, looking a little regretful that their honeymoon was almost over. "I've had a good time, though, Dean."

His eyes flickered shyly up to the hunter's, before skittering away to track the progress of a bird flying overhead as the light slowly dimmed. The old-fashioned style lamps were already starting to snap on in the hotel's secluded courtyard below, adding to the ambience of the scene with soft lemon lighting. Dean sighed again, before pulling Castiel closer still, head tilted to stare at his lover's lips hungrily. The angel pressed in close, bodies molding together so close, Dean could feel Castiel's erection through his pants and Dean murmured in aroused approval.

"Let's make this night special, huh?" Dean asked, voice pitched low with intimacy as he eased Castiel down upon the cool tiled floor of the balcony, covering the angel's body with his own.

Castiel hummed a note of assenting approval, hands travelling over Dean's body as the hunter set their beers to one side where he hoped they wouldn't get knocked over. Dean smiled, eyes half closed as he felt Castiel's long fingers skim against his ass, caressing him beneath the heavy jeans he still wore and Dean's dick began to ache, to stiffen and feel restricted against his jeans.

He chuckled when Castiel chased his mouth begging for a kiss, which Dean resisted at first until the angel smacked his ass a little painfully. Dean laughed at that, before allowing Castiel to claim a kiss, lips soft and molding together as the warm Puerto Rican breezes ruffled their hair and played across every inch of exposed skin. Dean wished there was more skin exposed, a lot less clothing in the way, so he drew away to Castiel's annoyed little purling whine.

"It's alright, sweetheart, I'm gonna get undressed, okay?" Dean murmured, voice pitched low and making Castiel shift, whine and smile beneath him. "I wanna see you naked, Cas."

Castiel watched him kneel in front of him, his legs forming a frame around Dean's knees as the hunter slowly peeled his slightly sweat dampened shirt away from broad shoulders and well muscled chest. The angel ran his eyes over Dean's body eagerly, tongue lapping out as he licked his lips hungrily, pink tip sweeping over his full lower lip gently. He sat, drew his knees up and almost knocked the beers over when he pulled his own shirt off eagerly.

"Careful," Dean murmured, pushing the beers further away.

Castiel didn't reply, just pushed his pants off and away, revealing the bulge of his erection pressing hard against his boxers, arousal thick and heavy baking from his skin, as Dean's jeans soon joined the pile of clothing nearby. The angel saw the firm bulge of Dean's own erection pressing against his black boxers, soon revealed to sway and curl up against his abdomen when he pulled his boxers free from sturdy hips.

Castiel pulled his own boxers off, watched as Dean stood, without checking to see if anyone was down in the courtyard below to see how naked he was. The hunter murmured something quickly about getting the lube from inside, before Castiel watched him leave, eyes resting against Dean's ass as he walked away.

Dean, once inside, headed for the bedroom, picked the lube from the bedside cabinet before returning to the balcony, noting as he did so that twilight had now fallen, plunging the balcony into near darkness, backlit by the lights in the courtyard below. He could still see Castiel waiting there, propped up on his elbows as he watched Dean's approach, dick hard and standing proud from his body as he waited. The guy hadn't even tried to alleviate some of the pressure, and Dean was surprised at Castiel's resolve. In his position, he would have had a quick jerk-off while waiting for Castiel.

He smiled, shook his head at his own thoughts before kneeling between Castiel's spread legs once more, eyes running hungrily over his lover's eager, naked body and liking what he saw. He reached out, ran fluttering fingers over Castiel's slim abdomen, fingers plunging over the angel's hipbones, skirting his dick to cup Castiel's balls gently. The angel's slender chest hitched with rasping breath at the intimate touch, a groan working past constricted throat when Dean's fingers lingered too long on his balls and caressed them.

Castiel threw his head back, revealing the long line of his neck exposed to the night sky and Dean left touching Castiel's balls to lick a long, slow line across Castiel's exposed throat, teeth gently nipping at the patch of skin between his neck and his shoulder, laving at the angel's collarbone eagerly and leaving bruises. Castiel purred loudly at the contact, arousal growing almost chokingly heavy in the air between them as Dean's hand twisted gently against Castiel's thigh and the hunter pulled away.

"Cas," Dean rasped out, need strangling his words and making it difficult to talk. "On your knees."

Castiel scrambled to do as Dean had asked, flipping over to kneel before Dean, face turned to the sea beyond and resting his weight against hands and knees. Dean reached down and stroked at Castiel's tight little hole experimentally, loved the sounds that Castiel made, purling whines that mingled with his purrs of arousal working in his throat. Dean pulled his hand away reluctantly, liberally coated his fingers with strands of shining lube, before returning his fingers to Castiel's tight ring of muscles.

His fingertips swept over the puckered ring gently, teasing his lover with every sweep and pas and caress before finally easing inside his lover, waiting for the initial tension to pass before pushing further in. Castiel clenched tight around him as the angel shifted, spreading his legs a little wider so that Dean could have better access to him. Dean loved it when Castiel was so responsive, so eager, so hungry for him and he tried to be quick in preparing Castiel, stretching him wide and loose as fast as he could so that he could replace his fingers with his dick.

He murmured, lips puckered as he finally drew his hand away, finally satisfied that Castiel was prepared enough to take him, before smoothing lube over his dick, wincing at the coldness after the warmth of the air around them. He stroked his dick gently, eyes closing, mouth gaping at the feel of his fingers playing across taut skin, providing much needed relief after so much aching hardness.

He pulled his hand away with an effort, before walking forward on his knees, closing the distance between their bodies until the head of his dick nudged against Castiel's hole temptingly. The angel whined out a purling - yes - before Dean supported himself on the angel's slender hips and pushed in forcefully, dick much larger than his fingers had been previously.

Castiel cried out at the intrusion, rocking forward then back further onto Dean's shaft, taking more of him into his body until Dean was fully sheathed inside him. Castiel's eyes were wide, blind, staring at nothing, panting at the feel of Dean so thick and tight inside him and he almost came before Dean had even done anything. He whimpered when Dean withdrew almost to the head, before thrusting back into him eagerly, dick moving inside him in confident strokes and sending pleasurable thrills ratcheting through the angel's body.

Dean watched the muscles shift in Castiel's back every time the angel fucked himself back onto Dean's thrusting member, loved the sharp cries of pleasure working free from the angel's full lips. Dean had never had a lover so responsive as Castiel, so eager and now he had Castiel for the rest of his life, was married to him. The thought of actually fucking his own husband filled Dean with such pleasure, he started thrusting roughly into Castiel, making the angel's cries grow louder, more aroused, so he continued with the rough pace, fingers digging into tender skin and leaving marks and bruises.

Dean couldn't last long beneath the punishing rhythm and came in thick spurts inside Castiel, filling him with his hot release and screaming for him, head thrown back to the stars. He pulled free from Castiel, soft member sliding easily from his lover's ass and he watched as Castiel collapsed on his back, still hard as a rock. Dean made a move as though to help him, wincing in sympathy at the thought of Castiel not yet reaching climax, but saw that Castiel was already on it.

His hand wrapped eagerly around his own dick, and started moving across his erection, staring directly at Dean as he jerked off. Dean sat back upon his heels, watching him, turned on by the sight of his lover, his husband pleasuring himself, making it clear he was thinking of him. It didn't take long for Castiel to come, his back arching as he splashed out across his hand, coating his fingers with thick ropes of his release and covering his abdomen with remnants of his come.

He looked beautiful, laid bare, so sexy that Dean felt hard again just watching him. Without waiting for Castiel to come down from his climax, he was laying on top of him once more, sheathing his dick inside his lover's still stretched hole and fucking into him eagerly. Castiel moaned, grabbed Dean's ass and pushed him further in, hips rising and falling in time with Dean's, breath harsh and mingling as they fucked beneath the stars. Dean climaxed once more, filled Castiel with spurts of his seed, before pulling out and laying beside his lover, totally spent.

Castiel moved closer to Dean, gaze intent on his lover's face, ripe mouth pouting as he stared, snuggled into his lover's side and smiled when Dean kissed him. Dean wrapped a protective arm around Castiel's shoulders, kissed him again as the angel draped one leg across his thighs, hand wandering across sweaty skin in tender caresses.

"I love you," Castiel murmured into Dean's ear when the kiss ended.

Dean drew away, smiled at his lover, before he dropped a kiss onto Castiel's soft, sweet mouth .

"I love you, too, Cas," Dean replied, staring into Castiel's eyes and smiling at the pleasure he found in them.

He shifted beneath the weight of Castiel's leg, before struggling to his feet, hand outstretched to help Castiel to his feet and to lead him back into the bedroom. They both knew that they had the rest of the night to spend together before they had to return home to Bobby's and to normal life once again and both were willing to take full advantage of their waking hours to make love, to kiss, to caress on this, the last night of their honeymoon ...

-fini-


End file.
